Calzona and the Christmas Cookie
by callietheorthogoddess
Summary: Arizona signed up to make cookies for Sofia's school party but she forgot so she needs last minute help.


Prompt: Arizona signed up to make cookies for Sofia's school party but she forgot so she needs last minute help.

It was an unusually quiet day for Arizona, which meant trouble was looming somewhere. She had no surgeries scheduled, was caught up on her paper work, and Sofia gave her no trouble when getting dressed this morning. The usually crabby little girl was in a fantastic mood, so Arizona knew there was a quiet bomb somewhere just waiting to explode.

She tried not to think too much about it. Maybe her luck was turning around and some force in the universe was cutting her some slack. She was finishing packing Sofia's lunchbox when the tiny human detonated the bomb.

"Oh mommy, don't forget to pack the cookies! Today is our class's Christmas party!"

Boom. There it was.

Arizona had completely forgotten that she had volunteered to bake cookies for Sofia and her classmates for their party. She silently cursed herself for believing for one second today was going to be a smooth sailing day.

Arizona looked down at her daughter and plastered a huge, fake smile on her face.

"Oh, right! Your Christmas cookies! They're...uh...they still need a few more finishing touches so I'll drop them off at school in a few hours before your party starts. I only want the best for my girl."

Sofia stared up at her mom, a questioning look in her eyes.

"You made the special merry cherry bars that you used to make with mama, right?"

Arizona's eyes went wide. Well, now she was screwed. She was planning on just popping by the store and picking up some cookies from the bakery, but of course she had promised Sofia her favorite Christmas cookies.

"Of course!" Arizona replied as she handed her daughter her backpack.

The rest of their morning went on as usual. Arizona dropped Sofia off at school with a kiss and a promise to see her later with the cookies, but when the tiny human turned on her heels and ran into school, Arizona visibly began to panic. What was she thinking volunteering to bake something! She didn't bake! When she used to bake with Callie all she would do is be the taste tester.

A lightbulb went off in Arizona's head. She whipped out her cell phone and pulled Callie up from her phone book. Her thumb hovered over the call button for a few seconds, unsure if she really wanted to drag her ex into her mess, but Arizona knew it was her best chance. She really didn't want to disappoint Sofia after all she had been through, seeing her two moms separate and grow apart. So, with a deep breath, Arizona called Callie and explained her situation.

Luckily, Callie wasn't scheduled for surgery until later that afternoon so she agreed to help Arizona out. After all, she didn't want Sofia to be disappointed either and she knew the cookie recipe inside and out. Callie knew she was also agreeing to help Arizona because she genuinely missed her and wanted to spend more time with her, but Callie would never admit that to anyone. The holidays could be a lonely time, and now that Callie and Penny had broken up, Callie felt particularly lonely. And the only woman she truly wanted to spend time with was asking her to help make cookies, so she agreed to help.

After a quick trip to the store to pick up the necessary ingredients, Arizona was futzing around her apartment when she heard a knock door. For a moment she wondered who could possibly be stopping by her apartment at this time of day before remembering who was coming over. She still wasn't used to Callie having to knock instead of just letting herself in.

Arizona swung open the door to find Callie waiting on the other side with that radiant smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a casual black top with her gorgeous hair framing her face. Arizona had no idea how someone could make such casual clothing look so incredibly sexy.

"Thank you so much for saving my ass," Arizona said as she let her guest into her apartment. "I really owe you one!"

Callie set her purse on the small side table by the door and immediately began moving around Arizona's kitchen like it was her own. Arizona was ecstatic her old love felt so at home in her new living space.

"I know you would do the same for me," Callie replied as she pulled some mixing bowls from a cabinet, "And we'd do anything to make our daughter happy. I don't know how or when it happened, but that little girl has us wrapped around her finger."

The two of them laughed, knowing just how true the statement was. Sofia was the center of their world and her happiness was always the most important thing. Arizona and Callie were so thankful that Sofia would always keep them connected. Even if they weren't dating, parenting a child together kept them in each other's lives, which both women so desperately wanted

Soon, the two fell into an old routine. Callie did most of the hard labor, while Arizona handed her the various ingredients and equipment. In no time, the cookies were baking and the women fell into comfortable conversation about the latest hospital gossip.

"I just realized we put the cookies in the oven without even tasting the batter," Arizona remarked. "I hope it tastes right!"

Callie looked around the disastrous counter trying to find a clean spoon, but when she failed she simply put some of the leftover cookie dough on her index finger and held it out to Arizona saying,

"Here try this. I'm sure it's great."

Callie expected Arizona to take the cookie dough off her finger with her own fingers, but instead Arizona closed her eyes and took Callie's finger in her mouth and eagerly sucked the cookie dough off.

It was an old habit. Arizona used to try food off Callie's finger all the time when the Latina would cook them dinner. Arizona didn't even realize what she was doing until she opened her eyes and saw Callie hungrily staring at her lips. Arizona swirled her tongue around the tip of Callie's finger slowly one last time before pulling her lips away.

"You're right Calliope, it's amazing."

Arizona felt a sense of smug satisfaction when she saw Callie's eyes darken a shade and her breath quicken. It was a confidence boost to know that after all these years she could still turn Callie on so quickly.

She decided she wasn't quite done teasing yet, so she dropped a dish towel on the floor between her and the brunette. Taking a page from Elle Wood's bend and snap book, Arizona bent forward to pick it up, giving Callie an amazing view of her ample cleavage in a low cut shirt.

Callie's mouth went dry at the sight and all the blood in her body went rushing south. Arizona was very obviously flirting with her, and damn if she wasn't good at it. She knew just what Callie liked and wasn't afraid to use it to her advantage.

Two could play at the game, Callie thought. She stuck her finger in the frosting can and pulled out a generous amount. Arizona was so busy cleaning some dishes that she didn't realize Callie was standing right behind her until she felt her hair being swept to one side and a cool substance being placed on her neck. She attempted to turn around to see what the hell Callie was doing, but Callie had her pressed tightly against the counter.

Arizona felt her pulse quicken in anticipation of what was to come. Just being this close to Callie was making her dizzy; it had been much too long since she felt her ex-wife press her chest against her back like this. It took every ounce of self control Arizona had to not lift Callie up onto the counter and devour every inch of sweetness she had to give.

Callie spread the frosting down Arizona's beautiful, long neck and wasted no time digging in. She licked, nipped, and sucked hard, just the way Arizona liked it. In the back of her mind, Callie knew this was where she belonged. She knew Arizona's body better than her own, and being this close to her felt like coming home again. She remembered to nip the soft spot behind Arizona's ear to make her release a throaty moan. She knew to bite hard then soothe the reddened flesh with her tongue to make Arizona whimper. She remembered that sucking the blonde's earlobe into her mouth made Arizona moan her name. Arizona's body belonged to her, and her's belonged to Arizona.

Arizona arched her back and threaded her fingers through raven locks, which she held with a tight grasp to ensure Callie wouldn't stop her pursuit anytime soon. Desperate for more pressure and friction, Arizona grinded her ass against Callie's front. She brought an arm back around Callie's waste and pulled her closer, grinding harder and faster with every stroke of Callie's tongue.

With the pressure of Arizona's delicious ass grinding against her clit, Callie lost all control and turned Arizona in her arms. Her lips immediately found Arizona's, her tongue greedily sliding into the blonde's mouth. Arizona eagerly sucked on the familiar tongue as her hands found their way to Callie's ass, pulling her closer so she could grind on the brunette's thigh.

Their movements were rushed, hard, and desperate. Their kisses became deep and frantic, teeth clashing as their heads moved side to side. All of their senses were on overdrive as their bodies truly realized how much they had missed each other. Callie and Arizona wanted each other, they had for a long time now, so they couldn't slow down. They didn't want to.

When the need for oxygen became too great, Arizona pulled away and reached for the hem of Callie's shirt and practically ripped the clothing off her body. She was about to reach around to undo the Latina's bra when the oven began to beep, signaling the cookies were done.

Callie looked down at shirtless self, then at Arizona, who still had some chocolate frosting on her neck, and began to chuckle. The light chuckle soon turned into a steady laugh, which progressed into a roaring howl of laugher. Callie just couldn't believe she was about to have sex with Arizona while baking cookies for a bunch of preschoolers. Arizona wasn't quite sure what the brunette was laughing at, but she quickly joined in and was soon wiping tears from her eyes. Neither of them had laughed this hard or this genuinely in a long time.

After pulling her shirt back on and grabbing an oven mitt, Callie pulled the perfectly baked cookies from the oven and set them on the counter.

"Well," Callie began, "we better get these wrapped up and over to school. It's almost noon."

Arizona attempted to calm her raging libido and put on a happy face. She was disappointed her time with Callie was being cut short when they were just starting to feel like their old selves again. She was worried that after this afternoon, things would just go back to how they were before - tense and uncomfortable. Arizona wanted Callie back with all her heart, but she wasn't sure if she deserved another shot with Callie after all the hurt she had caused her.

Callie saw past Arizona's fake smile and could see her internal struggle. She was secretly dancing inside because she knew the blonde was looking for a way to extend their time together. Arizona truly wanted her back, it wasn't just something she had made up in her mind. Callie decided to put the blonde out of her misery and suggest some plans,

"Maybe you and Sof could come over after my surgery tonight? We could get some take out and watch 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'? I know it's your favorite."

Arizona smiled wider than she ever thought possible. She smiled so hard her dimples hurt. Her Christmas wish was coming true - she was going to have her Callie back.

Arizona nodded, "I would really love that. And I know Sofia would too."

The two women finished packing up the cookies and drove together in comfortable silence to their daughter's school, just happy to be in each other's presence. Feeling bold, Callie reached over and held Arizona's hand in hers. The warmth from the blonde's hand spread throughout her entire body, and Callie knew in that moment there would never be another besides Arizona. She was the true love of her life.

After parking outside the school, Callie and Arizona walked the halls to Sofia's classroom. Arizona smiled to herself as she watched the love of her life hug their tiny human. She was right this morning after all - today was going to be a fantastic day.


End file.
